I'll Be There
by vampoof94
Summary: It's been 3 weeks since Gluttonys attack on Riza but now she can't sleep because of nightmares. Can Roy help her? Read and find out although I think we all know XD Royai! Rated for Riza's language haha Please review and it seems that the lines i put in to seperate her dreams are no longer there. Sorry it may seem a little confusing now.


**AN: Well it's 2am and I read this but I may have missed so spelling/grammer errors. I really like how this turned out and I hope for reviews. XD**

It had been three weeks since the attack from the giant homunculus. Riza Hawkeye still couldn't sleep through the night. She had nightmares about being killed or that the monster had somehow managed to kill her Colonel. Once again she woke up from the nightmare and decided to just get ready for work. 'I wish I could at least have one night of peace.' Riza sighed and went out the door and headed to work. She was always the first one to arrive so she could have some peace before the others got in and decided to complain about all the work that had to be done. She had just gotten the paperwork when Feury walked in with Falman.

"Hey Lieutenant Hawkeye. Good morning." Feury said as he took his seat and looked through his work.

"Good morning Feury, Falman." She got up and got some coffee for herself and Colonel Mustang. He always needs it when he comes in. Riza was beyond tired and had to do everything she could so that she didn't fall asleep. She sat down and started working and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

"Hey has anyone noticed that Hawkeye fell asleep?" Havoc and Breda had finally got to work when they saw that Riza fell asleep.

"No. I wonder why she is so tired. I think we should just leave her the Colonel can handle her." Feury said since he didn't want to die yet.

Havoc sighed "I guess so besides we have errands to run. Lets get going then." With that they all got up and left the office. A few minutes after they left Mustang finally walked in. 'I wonder where everyone is.' He walked into his and Riza's office and sat down at his desk. He then saw Riza sleeping at her desk.

'I wonder why she's sleeping at the office. Oh well I'll just let her sleep.' Not five minutes later did Riza wake up. She sat upright fast and was sweating. 'It was just a dream.' She looked around and realized that she fell asleep. Riza then looked to her superiors desk and saw that he was indeed there. 'Shit! He's here.' He was looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Hawkeye? Are you alright?"

"Yes sir. I'm fine. Sorry I fell asleep at work." She was trying her best to not look at him but it was hard since he kept staring at her.

"I don't think you are. Did you have a bad dream?" He was worried about her since this wasn't like her. Riza Hawkeye just doesn't fall asleep at work! And she defiantly doesn't show emotions like fear.

"I am fine. I have a lot of work to do so if you don't mind I'll get to it." She really wasn't liking this. At least the others weren't here to watch.

"No Hawkeye. You need to talk about it." Roy got up and walked to the door and locked it so that she couldn't escape him.

"Sir please just forget about it."

"If your going to be difficult then I order you to tell me what's bothering you."

"Fine. I haven't been able to sleep without having a nightmare. That is all sir." She wasn't going to tell him the entire truth.

"Well that isn't so bad now is it Hawkeye? I bet it feels a little better that you told someone."

"Yes sir. It does feel a little better." Riza just wanted to get this day over with.

Pretty soon lunch time came around and everyone was getting up to leave. Everyone but Riza.

"Hey lieutenant? Aren't you coming?" Feury had noticed that she didn't get up and the others stopped to wait for her.

"You guys go on ahead I'll check on Hawkeye." Roy said as he walked over to Riza.

"Okay Chief. Well see you later."

"Hawkeye? Are you going to eat lunch?" He received no response so he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sir?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sir we have already went through this." She was spacing out when the others were leaving so she was kind of confused.

"You keep saying that Hawkeye. I know your not because you haven't acted like yourself all day."

"Sorry sir. I'm just tired is all."

"Whatever you say Lieutenant. Let's go to lunch." Riza got up and followed Roy to the mess hall. She kept thinking about her nightmares and didn't notice when Roy stopped causing her to walk into him.

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes sir?"

"Never mind let's keep going."

They finally reached the mess hall and got their lunch and went to sit by the rest of the team. Everyone was talking about what they were going to do since it was Friday.

"Let's go out for drinks!" Havoc and Breda both said in unison.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Feury said. Falman also nodded in agreement.

"What about you chief? You going to join us?"

"No. I have a beautiful blonde date tonight." Roy flashed them his trademark smirk and continued to eat his lunch.

"Wow Colonel. Hawkeye isn't doing anything. Maybe she's sick." Falman said after watching the Lieutenant for a moment.

"No. She's fine. She's just tired. I guess she stayed up all night doing paperwork."

Havoc laughed "You mean YOUR paperwork." Roy just glared at his young nicotine addicted Lieutenant.

"I'm going to get back to work." Riza said as she got up to leave. Roy also got up to leave and they headed to the office together. When they got back to their office Roy shut the doors and told Riza to sit on the couch.

"Sir I need to finish my work."

"Just sit and relax for a little while. You look like your going to pass out."

So she sat there waiting until he said it was okay to get up. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep again. This time Roy was there and he gently laid her down and took her hair clip out. 'She looks so much like an angel with her hair down.' He was staring at her and decided he better get to work before she woke up.

* * *

She was running down a dark alleyway with no means of protection. The huge monster was following her quickly and it really wanted to eat her.

'I'll be damned if I let that thing eat me!' She kept running until she reached a dead end.

'Shit what do I do now?' She turned around and saw the thing getting closer and closer to her. It was so close that she could feel its breath. It was coming at her with its mouth open and ready to eat her. She couldn't do anything. She was going to die in an alley all alone. The monster closed the space between them and started to close its mouth on her. She closed her eyes feeling the pain she screamed.

* * *

"Hawkeye! Wake up!" Roy was yelling at her because she had screamed in her sleep. She jolted upright and was panting. Riza was covered in sweat and looked terrified.

"Hawkeye? Your okay. It was a dream. Your okay." He did his best to comfort her while she calmed her breathing down.

"Sir?..I'm..sorry." She said through gasps.

"I think it's time you go home and relax."

"Thank you sir. I'll just head home then." She got up and went to get her coat when she realized her hair was down.

"Sir? Did you take my hair clip?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry lieutenant I wanted to help you get comfortable." He handed the clip back to her and she walked out of the office a little quicker than usual.

'Hmm I hope she's okay.' Mustang got up and closed up the office and took one last look before he left.

It was only a twenty minute walk to her apartment from HQ. She opened the door and was greeted by Black Hayate. She went into her bedroom to get ready for bed then went to make some tea.

'I need to calm down. How can I protect the Colonel if I'm so weak?' She finished her tea and went to wash the dishes then headed to bed.

'Please let me get some sleep tonight.' With that she fell into another horrible dream.

* * *

It was dark just like the others. She was running and that thing was after her. Only this time she had a gun. She didn't run down the alley, no there was none. The scenery was completely different. She was in Isval and it was when the war was taking place. She ran but found herself at the top of a building shooting innocent people and children.

'What the hell is happening? First that monster now this!' She took aim on the big monster and fired away but nothing worked. It came at her only this time it wasn't alone. The Isvalens were with it. They all had looks of pure hatred and blood covered them. One child held a torn stuffed animal that was also covered in blood. She was trapped. They lifted their guns and…

* * *

Riza awoke again only this time a pair of strong arms held her.

"Riza?"

"Colonel?" She started crying and couldn't stop. Roy patiently waited and rubbed her back while holding her for comfort. When she finally calmed down enough to talk she said

"Why are you here sir? How did you get in?"

"Well for one you can call me Roy and I have your spare key remember?"

"But why are you here?"

"Well I knew you weren't all right. You haven't been since that homunculus attacked you. I came to comfort you and to get my Riza back to normal." He stated with a genuine smile.

"Roy you didn't have to do that. I'll be fine their just nightmares." She sighed and then realized he was still holding her. She tried to get out of his arms but he wouldn't let go.

"I'm not letting go this time Riza. I'm going to help you. So tell me about these nightmares." After a moment of complete silence Riza spoke up.

"Well there different. In some I'm running down an alley unarmed with that monster chasing me then I hit a dead end and it eats me. In some I fail to protect you and you die while all I can do is watch. The one I just woke up from was different though. I was running again from the monster but we were in Isval. I was killing the people again but then they came at me with that monster and shot me."

After she finished they sat in silence for a moment.

"Well I can tell you one thing I'm alive and you have never failed me. That monster will NEVER touch you again, not if I have anything to do with it. You need to start talking about these things that bother you or they will come back and haunt you. We can never forget what we did in Isval but we will do our best to restore it when I become Furher. I'm here for you Riza I will not let anything happen."

"Thank you Roy. I think that's what I needed to hear." She smiled and snuggled into his chest. He smiled and held her tight. 'Yes nothing will tear us apart my Riza.' They sat like that for awhile when he realized that she had fallen asleep.

'I guess she finally will get the sleep she deserves.' He laid her down and tucked her in. He then leaned down and kissed her cheek. 'Your mine Riza. Never forget that.'

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

"Stay with me."

"Of course." He smiled again and climbed in beside her where he pulled her close. She turned over and snuggled into his chest again.

"Goodnight Riza."

"Goodnight Roy."

They both drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Little did they know that their group of friends were outside taking pictures. After that night Riza didn't have nightmares because she always knew that Roy would be there to protect her from the shadows.


End file.
